Playing Cupid
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: Noticing that Tyki and Lavi likes each other. Allen and Kanda with the help of Lenalee devises a plan to bring them together.  Yullen and Tyki/Lavi. Centers on Yullen. R & R!


**A/N: Here's a one shot. There's this plot bunny that kept gnawing my brain when I was at school. Fortunately, I've got no assignments. So, I decided to face it and let it do what it wanted me to do. Besides, I like plot bunnies that says 'Allen should be families with the Noahs!' Yeah, I'm happy to oblige. So here it is. Sorry for the typos and other errors. This story is in ****Allen's POV set in MODERN world.**

**(.-~+0+~-.)**

"Tyki will fetch me over Kanda. So don't worry." I said to my lover, Kanda Yuu. The most stoic, temperate person I have ever met, yet the most gentle and loving lover. Yuu has a soft spot for cats which he desperately tried to hide from me. But I, being persistent, found it out. Finally, he gave up and finally revealed it to me. No one knows about our relationship except Rhode and Lenalee, who gladly kept it a secret from the others. Not that we are ashamed, mind you. I just want to surprise them. No one gets a clue cause of our daily feud with each other. And those feuds help us get closer than doing the opposite.

"Fine, Moyashi-"

"It's Allen."

"But, tomorrow, I'll be the one that's going to be with you." He smirked

"Wha? Fine…" I muttered "Then again, Tyki must not know."

"Why do you want to hide our relationship again?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I want to pair Tyki and Lavi up. Tyki likes Lavi, I could feel it. So is Lavi. I do hope you don't miss their blushing episodes whenever one of them shows up."

"I don't and it's kind of annoying. And I thought your cousin could pull off a simple confession, I guess even the giants fall when it comes to love."

I grinned "Don't tell me you didn't stutter when you confessed to me, BaKanda."

He blushed and looked away "S-shut up."

We stopped on a train station

I chuckled "You can leave me here, Yuu." Did I mention I'm allowed to call him by his first name? Though, only if I'm alone with him.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and got tip-toes to kiss him. After all, we had a little height difference.

Kanda kissed back and pulled away to kiss my forehead. As he started to walk away he said "Take care. See 'ya tomorrow, Moyashi."

"It's Allen" I shouted to him, but all I've got is a single one of his famous "Che, Whatever."

I smiled softly at him as I watched him disappear across the street.

Now, all I need to do is to wait for Tyki. Knowing him, he would appear for like 10 minutes or so…?

I pulled out my pen and notebook from bag and started to compose a song. Composing music and songs have always been my habit. I got it from my father, Neah. Whenever I feel bored or sad, all I need is my notebook, pen and I'm all set.  
>I started to scribble some notes, hummin as I wrote them.<p>

I didn't keep track of time because I heard the engine roar of Tyki's car; A Porsche.

"Hey, shounen. Sorry, I'm late!" he grinned

I placed the notebook and pen inside my bag and went inside the car. Tyki was wearing his usual shirt and dark-colored pants. His hair was down giving him a look, girls will most likely fall-in love  
>"it's okay. Why did you bring the Porsche, anyway? I thought Uncle Sheryl didn't want you to borrow it?"<p>

"He had to agree when I said I will fetch you. Also, we are going joyriding this afternoon!"

"Won't father be mad?"

"Nah." He shrugged "I got his permission."

"Yeah, then Ok. Are we taking the Long way?"

He laughed "Of course! If we take the short, what kind of joyride is that?"

He leaned back and strapped the seatbelt "You got a point." I said as the car started to move in a fast pace

"Once we get to Cliffshed Road, I'm maxing this baby's speed!" he said as sped downtown to take the long way to our home

"Please have mercy with the car, Tyki." I said jokingly "Especially to me"

The only answer I got was his laughter.

(0~0~0~)

Several weeks passed, I and Kanda have observed that my cousin Tyki and Lavi was getting a little depressed. That's when we knew we had to move. I spent one night in Kanda's house, much to his joy, cuddled with him while planning what we could do to make them confess to each other. It was quite the task since we had to make sure, they both won't get a hint of it. Assuming both of them is pretty clever. When we are about to give up, Lenalee and Rhode called and offered to help. And their plan is pretty effective and fool-proof, as Rhode said. And that plan was shopping. I would go with Lavi and talk about love while Kanda and Rhode will be with Tyki. Lenalee was making arrangement on the planned resort we were trying to set them up. So, the plan is pretty much like this. Distract Lavi and Tyki, Lavi and I would go to mall, while Tyki, Yuu and Rhode would be on the resort. I say it was terrific plan!

On the next day, I took Lavi with me in the mall saying that I need to buy a thank you present for Lenalee for helping me with my project which is true. I just hope he don't realize what we have planned.

"What would Lenalee like?" I asked as I went around the same place

"What about some boots?" Lavi said

"Something that is not expensive… Lavi."

Then I saw some scarves that Lenalee may like. "Scarves!" I said suddenly with that I dragged Lavi towards the aisle. I wonder how Yuu is?

An hour later I was finished, Me and Lavi were at Starbucks chilling for the mean time.

"Hey… Allen. I wanna ask…" lavi trailed off

"Ask what?"

"Um… do you love Tyki? I-I Mean… are you two c-couples?"

When I heard that, I did a spit take on my latte and looked at him incredulously.

"WHAT?" I literally screamed, that's why Lavi is sad these days? "No way! Us? Couples? That's impossible!"

"I-I thought you two are lovers. I mean, you two were so close to each other." Lavi blushed "I'm wrong, am I?"

I bursted out laughing "O-OH MY GOSH! Y-YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow still blushing "know what?"  
>"Tyki is my cousin!" I said between my laughs. "That was epic!"<p>

Lavi blushed again, if it were possible. His was face is red like his hair "S-Seriously?"

"Yeah! He's my cousin! I thought you knew!" It was then my phone vibrated, when I looked at it, Kanda texted me to bring Lavi there.

"Hey, It's Lenalee. She said that we should go to their resort." I lied

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I noticed Lavi's change of aura; from sad to energetic happy.

We rode a 30 minute ride to Lenalee's resort. I took Lavi's hand and dragged him until we arrived on a gazebo. Tyki sat on a swing looking out the ocean, looking at the sun that begun to set. His cheek resting on his palm.

"Tyki…?" I heard Lavi whisper. I pushed Lavi towards the swing, after that I went out and joined Kanda who was on another gazebo, but the gazebo had a Japanese setting.

"Kanda." I called as I sat in front of him

"You're back." He said, his arms circled my waist and I felt his chin rest on my shoulders. I smiled happily. I wonder where Rhode and Lenalee are.

"Hey, I want to give you something." I felt one arm of Kanda slip in his pocket. He withdrew his arms. I flinched when I felt something cool circled my neck. "Here."

I touched the necklace and looked at the pendant; It was a silver star-shaped pendant, it's sides decorated with white crystals.

"I-It's beautiful." I said as I cuddled on him, my eyes not taking off the pendant.

"Made it myself."

"Well then, you're talented." I smiled as I kissed his cheek

He kissed my lips and I kissed back. It was peaceful, unfortunately it didn't last.

"Wew, Looks like we're not the only new couple here." A playful voice said

I and Kanda quickly withdrew from each other and looked around only to see Lavi and Tyki grinning at us

"I apologize but we've been together for 5 months." I said

"What? And you didn't tell me, shounen?"

I stuck my tongue out playfully at Tyki "it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Then I suppose you're the one that setted this up?"

"Not only me, also, Kanda, Lenalee and Rhode."

"Well, your plan worked." Tyki said as he kissed Lavi.

Me and Kanda could only chuckle.  
>"Hey, Yuu. Are we gonna stay here?" I asked<p>

"Hey, How come Allen can call you Yuu?" Lavi asked playfully

Kanda smirked " Because I told him so."

"Love you too, BaKanda."

"Oh, Shut up and just enjoy the sunset." Kanda growled

And so, Me and Lavi watched the sun set over the horizon together with our lovers Yuu and Tyki. Remind me to thank Rhode, especially Lenalee later.

(~0~0~0~0~)

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and give me motivation to create more! :D  
>Also, if you don't mind, try reading some of my fics, also. I just hope my fics are worth reading. SO, Um.. Thank you for reading. Review! Flames are okay just please bE GENTLE. Thank you :3<strong>

**Probably posting some more one-shots when summer comes. Note: It will be always be centered on Allen. Different pairings will be posted. 'Till next time! SORRY FOR THE TYPOS! I DIDN'T BOTHER TO EDIT. IT'S ALREADY NIGHT AND I'M SLEEPY.**


End file.
